<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un cadeau dans le sang. by AngelicaR2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975515">Un cadeau dans le sang.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2'>AngelicaR2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Confused Will Graham, Confusion, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drabble, Emotional Confusion, Episode: s02e03 Hassun, Fear, Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, POV Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham, Trials, Unhealthy Relationships, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[2x03] : "Il le regarde droit dans les yeux, et il ne sait plus s'il l'aime ou s'il le hait." Hannigram.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Crawford &amp; Will Graham, Will Graham &amp; Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un cadeau dans le sang.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge</p><p>- Couple du 24/07/2020 : Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham.</p><p>- Mot du 26/09/2020 : Psychopathe</p><p>- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s</p><p>- Titre du 25/09/2020 : Un cadeau dans le sang.</p><p>- Fandom du 25/06/2020 : Hannibal.</p><p>- Scorpion : Personnage : Will Graham (Hannibal)</p><p>- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un texte sans dialogues</p><p>- Alphabet des personnages : W : Will Graham.</p><p>- Alphabet des thèmes : M : Meurtre</p><p>- Défi couple 279 : Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter.</p><p>- Blessure 10 : Trahison.</p><p>- Défi des Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Écrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude.</p><p>- Si tu l'oses : 261. Fou</p><p>- Célébrité du 22/09/2020 : Mads Mikkelsen.</p><p>- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre</p><p>- Personnage 45 : Will Graham.</p><p>- Défi des adultes 13 : Parler de cannibalisme.</p><p>- Fusion : Fusionner 18 défis.</p><p>ND'A : Ceci est donc ma première incursion sur ce fandom, et oui je flippe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Encéphalite</em>.</p><p>Le mot résonna dans l'esprit de Will Graham comme un coup de massue, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle de savoir ça.</p><p>D'un côté, c'était rassurant, il n'avait pas perdu la raison (ou du moins pas complètement), il était juste <em>malade</em> et pouvait se faire soigner, puis à terme aller mieux, peut-être, mais de l'autre, ça signifiait qu'il avait passé <em>des semaines</em> sur le terrain alors qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens.</p><p>Et une seule véritable certitude se dégageait de tout ça.</p><p><em>Hannibal lui avait mentit</em>.</p><p>Et si ça ne le surprenait plus désormais, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vraie nature du psychiatre (<em>était-ce le cas, était-ce vraiment le cas </em>? Ou bien était-il réellement fou à lier comme tout le monde le pensait ?), ça lui faisait mal, parce qu'il lui avait fait <em>confiance</em>, et l'autre n'avait fait que lui mentir depuis le début.</p><p>Il l'avait trahi, manipulé, il le manipulait encore, au point où Will ne parvenait plus à discerner le vrai du faux, et maintenant que son procès avait débuté, c'était encore <em>pire</em>.</p><p>Parce que tout l'accusait, absolument tout le désignait comme coupable, et par moment il se demandait réellement si oui ou non il était bien ce psychopathe intelligent que les autres voyaient en lui et qui avait teinté leur monde de rouge tant de fois, et c'était peut-être ça le plus terrifiant, le <em>doute</em> qui lui dévorait le cerveau.</p><p>Puis il se souvenait, il se rappelait qu'il était innocent, qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, que ce n'était pas lui le monstre, et que c'était Hannibal le responsable de tout ça et personne d'autre, et certainement <em>pas</em> <em>lui</em>.</p><p>Il avait tué, encore et encore, et il recommencerait, dévorerait ses pauvres victimes sans que <em>personne</em> ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, et ça le rendait profondément <em>malade</em>.</p><p>Il lui avait menti aussi, tant de fois, c'était lui qui avait appelé chez Abigail, et le docteur Gideon était bien là ce jour-là chez le psychiatre, ça n'avait pas été une hallucination, enfin si, mais ça n'en restait pas moins <em>réel</em>, et ça ne changeait rien au fait que c'était un menteur et un manipulateur.</p><p>Il avait tué Abigail (<em>et l'oreille alors, c'est toi qui l'as recrachée non </em>? Lui susurra une petite voix qu'il tenta de toutes ses forces d'ignorer.), et il avait trouvé le parfait bouc émissaire en lui, et pourtant…</p><p>Aujourd'hui, il était là, prêt à le défendre, au lieu de l'enfoncer, et ce n'était pas comme Jack, qui avait ses torts, l'avait poussé à bout, n'avait pas su voir qu'il était sur le point de craquer, mais au moins il n'avait pas tenté de le manipuler, <em>lui</em>, et qui était là en toute bonne foi, qui essayait seulement de l'aider, et était au moins aussi perdu qu'il l'était lui-même.</p><p>Si Hannibal était réellement l'éventreur de Chesapeake, alors il n'avait aucune raison d'être là ou d'essayer de le sauver, pas après l'avoir piégé, ça n'avait aucun sens, <em>et il ne savait plus ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas, seigneur, cet homme allait finir par le rendre vraiment fou</em>.</p><p>Mais il était bien là, à prendre sa défense, et Will se demandait <em>pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi </em>(<em>Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça </em>?), et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'arrivait juste <em>pas</em> à comprendre le comportement de quelqu'un, et surtout…</p><p>Il y avait l'autre meurtre…</p><p>Était-ce un autre tueur, un autre imitateur qui profitait du procès pour reproduire les meurtres dont il était lui-même accusé, ou bien était-ce l'œuvre d'Hannibal lui-même ?</p><p>Et si c'était bien lui, pourquoi, pourquoi essayer de le faire accuser de ses crimes d'un côté, et tenter de le sauver de l'autre, pourquoi se mettre en danger comme ça pour lui ?</p><p>Il avait envie de lui faire confiance, vraiment, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait plus, parce que même si Hannibal avait réellement tué pour lui, pour le libérer, le sauver, ça ne changeait rien, et surtout, <em>ça restait des meurtres</em>, ça n'effaçait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, ça aurait été si facile de le détester pour ça…</p><p>Et pourtant, Will était perdu.</p><p>Alors il le regarde.</p><p>Il regarde droit dans les yeux, et il ne sait plus s'il l'aime ou s'il le hait.</p><p>Peut-être ne le saura-t-il jamais vraiment, pressent-il confusément.</p><p>En revanche, il n'est sûr que d'une chose.</p><p>Toute cette histoire le terrifie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>